A Smile On My Face
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Tony wasn't kidding around when he said he had a present for Ziva, even though in Ziva's book Tony already gave her the best present ever. Slight Tiva. NOT a Star Of David story.


**Title: **A Smile On My Face  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K+ for the mention of ass.  
**Summary: **Tony wasn't kidding when he said he had a present for Ziva. Post Faith, Spoilers for episode.  
**Disclaimer: **I do now own NCIS. Or CBS. It would be wonderful.... well. You already know.  
**A/N: **So, the title of this oneshot is based off the song I was listening to when I wrote most of this. Ever heard of Nat King Cole? I have. And the song he sang, "Almsot Like Being In Love" kind of inspired this. Only kind of. :) I just think that that song just really inspired me to write most of this. And I love the song. I really do. Gotta love Nat King Cole. Anywho, I know that many people have done a story where Tony gives Ziva a gift, and it's usually a necklace. But, I don't think he'll give her a necklace with the Star Of David on it. I honestly don't. I think that if he did, it would be ruining the feeling of 'starting a-new' that Ziva is kind of under. I think that, since she is breaking away from her ties to Israel, that she'd not want to wear it anymore even though she's still Jewish. If you get what I mean.

Okay, highly recommend (if you can) to listen to the song Almost Like Being In Love while reading this, even on low. It adds to the feeling of this story. :)

* * *

"That was not that bad." Ziva said, and Tony shrugged. He had just finished giving his secret Santa, and now he was planning to go home.

"Are you ready for your present?" He said, and she stopped walking.

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me. I don't care. I got everyone a gift. I saved yours for last." He said, and Ziva shook her head.

"I did not get you anything." She said, and Tony shrugged. As they reached the bullpen, Tony quickened his pace and got into his desk. He pulled out a rather large box and Ziva quirked her eyebrow. She took the box, and Tony sat down. He watched as she carefully pulled off the paper, shaking his head as she took her sweet ass time.

"I don't need the paper." He said, and she smiled. She ripped the paper off, throwing it too him. She looked at him skeptically when she realized it was a clothes box.

"You got me clothes?"

"Just open the box Probette." He said, and she glared at him. Pulling the top off the box, she smiled slightly when she saw a very beautiful turtleneck sweater.

"I saw it while shopping. I… immediately thought of you." Tony said awkwardly, and Ziva smiled at him. She picked it up, holding it in front of her for evaluation. Tony held his breath, only slightly worried. Suddenly, this was an awful idea. However, the feeling of rejection disappeared when Ziva smiled and folded the sweater back up.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said, smiling at her partner. He smiled back at her, suddenly feeling scot-free.

"I knew my Probette would like it." Tony said, and Ziva glared. Only Tony would make a joke during a very nice exchange between friends.

"I would have gotten you something-"

"No, really. It's okay. McTinsle didn't get me anything. I don't expect anything from Gibbs. Abby's… Abby." Ziva grimaced.

"But if I had known."

"Stop worrying David." He said, getting up and moving around his desk. Ziva rolled her eyes, and as Tony passed her, she stopped him. He looked down at her, and saw she was smiling still.

"I would like to thank you properly, even if I don't have a present to give you… yet." Ziva said, and Tony raised an eyebrow. Carefully, Ziva hugged Tony. It surprised Tony at first, until he remembered that custom said to hug a person back when they hugged you. He wrapped his arms around her smaller figure and held her there for a minute. He didn't really think as he squeezed her before letting go, and when he looked down she had a couple tears in her eyes. Suddenly, he panicked like a 14-year-old boy asking out his crush.

"I didn't hurt you?" He said, and she shook her head. She wiped the tears away, looking embarrassed. Tony put his hands on her shoulders, holding her from escaping like a ninja.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked, suddenly worried he did something awful.

"Nothing." She said, smiling at him. Tony cocked his head to the side, eyeing Ziva closely. He raised an eyebrow, and Ziva shook her head.

"I am just very glad to be back. I am glad that I am spending the holiday season with the people I love." She said carefully, and Tony nodded. He really shouldn't have overreacted.

"You did not have to get me this present, either." She said.

"I did anyway." Tony said, semi-sarcastically. Ziva shrugged.

"You already gave me the best present there is." She whispered, looking at the sweater. Tony squeezed her shoulders, making her look at him again.

"What would that be? The most amazing nickname ever, Probette?" Ziva laughed at his enthusiasm to keep her happy and off a deeper subject, and even though she would rather talk seriously with him, she found this comforting.

"Yes, but something better. You saved me. You kept me alive, so I could be here with everybody."

Tony's smile grew from sarcastic to genuine, and he leaned forward to kiss Ziva's forehead in an act of happiness. He was suddenly wondering if Gibbs had spiked his coffee. He was feeling very unlike himself.

"You are always welcome." He whispered as he hugged Ziva close again.

Ziva smiled to herself as she hugged Tony back.

In her mind, she never needed a present from anyone on the team. Them being by her side, loving her and caring for her, were all she needed.

Her _family_ was all she needed.

And as Tony squeezed her like an older brother would, she smiled widely and rubbed her cheek against his soft shirt.

Even if they were dysfunctional and out of their minds.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't too OOC. I tried for it not to be, but what I wanted required a little... OOC. I also didn't want this to seem tooo Tiva, but I feel that if you Tiva shippers think like me, it's more of them being goofy and friendly. Oh well. Reviews for the girl that is going to sleep for HOURS tomorrow night after a week of finals would be lovely. And I hope this isn't too cliche.

Opps, rambaling. I'm trying to stop.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
